Fate
by ltifal
Summary: Not my usual cheerful comedy fic. You been warned. Short story.


**Note: I had watch soul of gold ep 3. I try to capture both their feelings. Hope it portrait well.**

 **Warning: spoiler alert. If you didn't want or hadn't see episode 3 of Saint Saiya soul of gold. Please be warned.**

 **Disclaimer: soul of gold is property of Toei animation**

 _Fate_

Fate had ways for toying with us, hadn't it? There was many thing in his life that he regretted. One was when he was accidentally killing someone when he was a trainee. Second was when he lost his student, Isacc. Third was when he had to pretend that he was there to kill Athena. But the most regret he had was being friend with Milo.

If only he knew things would go down like this, he would or should not be friend with him. Damnit, how many times did he has to hurt him?

Camus gritted his teeth. Stupid fucking fate. It had to be Milo that he stumbled upon the first time he suddenly revived for God know what reason. After their brief reunion on the wailing wall, he didn't even say anything to him, not even a fucking sorry. But Milo, Goddess blessed him, just before they vanished, he made the eyes contact, gave him a grin just like the old day. I forgive you, Camus.

Camus' heart clenched tightly when he heard his old Asgarian friend shot his attack. Without thinking, he released diamond dust in hope to annul the strength of it fire. A miscalculation, Milo was pushed onto the cold river below. He almost shout, he almost sprang to his rescue but stopped himself. Maybe it would have been better like this. He surely survived, Milo surely survived. He had too! Once again he gritted his teeth.

 _S_

 _a_

 _i_

 _n_

 _t_

Damnit Camus! That was the first thing that came into his mind, when he felt his present. The lowlife that gave him intel indeed was right. A gold saint was on Asgard side and that person had to be Camus! Fucking moron! Now what excuse did he make up?

Hadn't you done enough? Every time he gave him his heart, that bastard had to be there to crush it. But still he forgives, forgive him for whatever reason. For his student, for Athena. He began to question if he and him were really best friend. Stupid moron.

Now once again, he tried to understand whatever stupid reason, he suppose to be best friend cooked up to support this action. He sighed, maybe he should listen to Shaka and lay low for a while. He felt his left leg buckled, damnit he might had fractured his leg...

 _S_

 _e_

 _i_

 _y_

 _a_

"So how's the Scorpio's body?"

"We haven't found it, sir."

"I see, keep looking." Camus let out a quiet sigh. That's mean his... friend might be still alive. His heart gave him a painful beat. Friend? If Milo still considered him that... He didn't really hear whatever Sigmund had said before Surt said something about his brother being killed in the battle against Athena.

"Isn't that the same as your sister. Being killed by a saint." He provoked. It was better if his Asgarian friend get angry and demand his life as return. But the red cloth wearer just smile sadly.

"That's an accident, I don't have grunt against you, Camus." He stared as his friend saying something about coincidence and him saving Scorpio saint. His heart stopped a beat before he assured the man that he would not cross his promise. And then the commotion began.

He gritted his teeth once again. Stupid fucking fate! Not again! Milo! You should really lay low for a while but no! His hothead friend just had to come once again.

"I'll fight him." He said almost hastily before walking out.

 _S_

 _o_

 _u_

 _l_

"A promise?" He widen his eyes after hearing whatever reason supporting his Aquarius' friend action. He didn't want to care or hear anymore. He let out a sigh, he had surrendered. Stupid Camus. All right, if he wanted that way.

"Camus." He paused, he was tired. "Even if it means you fight me?" A small amount of hope began to flickered but soon died as he heard his answer. He stared. "Then let it be end as enemy." It is over for him. He will fight him. This time seriously.

 _O_

 _f_

 _G_

 _o_

 _l_

 _d_

Camus gulped lightly when he heard that question. "Even if it means you fight me?" He should have say no, he should have say no. His heart had say no. But for whatever logical stupid reason he could had come. He stick with his promise. Damnit, stupid promise. He could see clearly he had hurt him. This one would be the final one. Because he sure, for whatever friendship they had, it was over. If he could only shed tears, but he blinked it away.

"Then let it be end as enemy." He heard him clearly. He felt this time, not the usual pang of guilt he usually had. This time his heart winced in pain. It hurt deeply. He cursed once again, his stupid fate. He hate being him.

 _Owari_

 **Note: ok. Hiding from possible fan girls that hate me for separating this two. They are my fav characters and my favorite shounen ai couple. I'm waiting for the next episode and can't wait how the story goes. Can't wait to make them reunited again.**


End file.
